


Sneaky Savior

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Friendship-centered, Lila the Liar, Love, Oneshot, Trust, adrien admits he’s sneaky, adrienette - Freeform, i want an adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: “It doesn’t make sense,” Marinette said. Alya, Nino, and Adrien listened intently as they walked alongside their friend. “Why would she make up another lie to un-expel me?”ORMarinette is determined to figure out why Lila changed her story and Adrien might be able to help her figure it out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Sneaky Savior

**Author's Note:**

> i’m getting so many ideas for oneshots i’m so excited to write them all 
> 
> if you like this type of content, leave a kudos so i know to continue!!

“It doesn’t make sense,” Marinette said. Alya, Nino, and Adrien listened intently as they walked alongside their friend. “Why would she make up another lie to un-expel me?” 

Nino shrugged. “Maybe she knew she wouldn’t get away with the lie.” 

“But she  _ did, _ ” Marinette insisted. They were nearing the school, but she was still diving into her point. “I mean, even  _ you  _ guys believed her.” 

There was an awkward silence after she said that. Her hand flew to her right elbow and caressed it while Nino and Alya looked away. 

Adrien hated the look on his friend’s face. She kept looking at the ground and grimacing as she recalled the betrayal she’d faced a few days prior. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“It was me,” he announced, demanding the attention of his three peers. 

“What?” she asked. 

He smiled a lop-sided smile, attempting to ease the tension. “I, um, threatened her. I knew she was lying, so I told her to lie again and fix everything or else I’d stop being her friend.” 

Marinette slowly blinked. “W-When did that happen?” 

“Remember that hideous photoshoot I did with her two days ago?”

“Adrien.” 

“I know it probably looked like I was betraying you, but I swear I only did it to-“ 

“Adrien!” Marinette was smiling at him now. Even her bluebell eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight. 

He assumed Alya and Nino were shocked with the news, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off of Marinette. Before he knew it, she was throwing herself at him. He caught her with ease. 

“Thank you,” she said as they embraced. Adrien wrapped his arms around her tightly. He always appreciated a hug from Marinette. They were warm and sweet, just like her. 

She let go a few seconds later to look at him. “I can’t believe you trusted me.” 

He frowned. “What do you mean? You’re my friend. Besides, she was accusing you of the wrong things. I knew you wouldn’t steal or push anyone down the stairs. You’re too nice.” 

She blushed at the compliment. “Well, thank you. I really appreciate what you did.” 

“Don't mention it. I...kind of lied with my deal, actually.” He leaned in a bit and continued, “she’s not my friend, I just told her I’d completely drop her if she didn’t change the story. I could never be friends with someone who lies about you.” 

“Aww,” Alya cooed. Nino had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend’s shoulder, grinning at his friends. 

“ _ Alya _ !” Marinette whined. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Adrien’s cheek, which took him by surprise. 

“Come on,” she said. Her voice carried a nonchalant tone, but her red-stained cheeks gave her away. “We’re going to be late for class.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m open to requests! 
> 
> insta: multimiraculous   
> tumblr: multimiraculous 
> 
> (kudos and comments are appreciated!!)


End file.
